Harry's Best Night
by God of wind4
Summary: Hermione seeing her friend Harry in a depressing mood, decides to do something about it...........................


I had this story in my mind for the longest and now I finally decided to write it. A Harry and Hermione one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **_**I absolutely do not own Harry Potter in no way shape or form. It all belongs to one of the greatest authors ever, Ms. J.K Rowling**_**. **

**Flames are also welcomed. I belive that the best type of critcism is the most truthful one, even if they are crazy. The one thing that I won't **

**appreciate is when one comes and start cursing me out because they didn't like the story, i'm trying to improve the story for you and **

**cursing me out won't help me make the story any better. I'm expecting criticism not stupidity.**

**Summary:** What I think that Hermione would do to comfort Harry.........

**Grimauld Place**

We find ourselves infront of a dark and gloomy place called Grimauld Place. Home of the most ancient and noble of the Blacks, a

home housed to nothing but dark wizards and witches. Except one, Sirius Black, outcast and "white sheep" of the Blacks. Enough of

that for now, our destination is the guys room, we take our first step into the halls of the old home and see many hanging portraits of

different members of the Blacks. It seems like Mrs. Weasley and crew did a great job on cleaning the house, not as dusty and dirty

as it was before. We find ourselves passing one of the doors on our right, we take a step in and see a clean and tidy room. The only

thing on the floor is a witch's weekly magazine and a witch's hair design book: 101 ways to spell your hair to any color, obviously the

girls room. We take a step outside of the room and can only assume that the one across from us is the guys room. Taking a step in,

we see two four poster beds along the wall, in front of those beds are two trunks and several items strewn across the floor. H.J.P is

etched onto the first trunk thats by the window and R.B.W is etched onto the other one by the wall. We here soft murmuring on the

bed against the window, two silhoutte figures are sitting on the bed, one obviously female from the her feminine voice and curvy figure,

the other, a male from his rough voice to the lanky outline. "What's bothering you Harry?" The girls voice asks in a concerned voice. "

It's nothing Hermione" the voice now identified as Harry James Potter, The boy who lived, defeater of you know who and student at

Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. We can tell that the girl, Hermione Jane Granger, muggle born witch, the smartest witch in all of

Hogwarts and best friend of Harry Potter, was getting angry at his lacking answer. " Harry James Potter" Hermione hissed at him, "

don't u dare tell me that it's nothing when I can obviously tell that its something, I just can't figure out what." From the way Harry was

rubbing his head, we could tell that he was getting quite annoyed at all of the questions that his friend Hermione was asking him.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling it, he looked over at Hermione and could tell that she was generally worried for him. "Look Mione,

I've just been having alot of things on mind nowadays, Voldemorts numerous attacks on muggles and wizards alike, school, sirius's

death and worrying on the safety of my friends knowing that at any moment they could be taken from me and held prisoner or killed

by Voldemort because of there association with me." Silence met the two as Hermione held onto him silently crying her eyes out,

thinking on what her best friend just told her. " So young and yet he has seen things that could send most men insane, there must be

something that I can do to help him get his mind off of these things." Hermione, her mind being made up on what she could do for him,

leaned in on him and kissed him. Harry, not expecting that, froze, wide-eyed on what she was doing. After a few seconds into the

kiss, he started reciprocating the act causing Hermione to moan and kiss deeper. Hermione, wanting to proceed with her plan, had let

her tongue rub against his teeth and gums asking for entrance. Harry feeling that opened his mouth and felt her tongue slither its way

in his mouth, not to be outdone, Harry started to gently suck on her tongue causing her to moan out his name in his mouth. Harry

went from kissing her on her lips to sucking her on her neck, Hermione meanwhile was in straight bliss, to proceed on with her plan,

she moved his head up to start kissing her again, slowly she started to unbutton her blouse. When she got to the last button, she slid

it off of her shoulders, causing it to fall on the bed, exposing her to the cold wind that was wafting its way through the room. She

grabbed his hand and put it on her bra less breast, Harry, feeling that, immediately felt the blood rush to the man downstairs. Clothes

started to become discarded on the floor as the two friends layed on each other naked and kissing. Harry could feel his erection

throbbing, wanting to gain entrance into Hermione, he looked her in the eyes asking her silent permission, she bit her bottom lip while

also looking into his eyes gave a small nod. Slowly but surely, Harry made his way into Hremione's entrance, letting out a long groan

as he felt how hot and tight she was. He stopped half way looking at her brown eyes, another nod, and he thrusts the rest of him

inside of her breaking her barrier and causing her to cry out in pain. Harry seeing that immediately stopped, concerned that he hurt

her. " Don't stop" Hermione panted " I'm fine." Hearing that, he started back up again, soon pain turned into pleasure for Hermione as

Harry continued to thrust himself into her. The only thing that could have been heard in the room was the sound of moaning and

groaning. "HARRY"!!!!!"HERMIONE" The two yelled each others name in complete ecstacy as they both came at the same time.

Harry's sweaty body fell on Hermione's equally sweaty body as they were both panting. "I love you Har" Hermione whispered into

Harry's ear. "I love you too Mione and thank you" Harry whispered as well. Falling asleep with a content smile on his face. Hermione

felt herself fall asleep as well. Through it all, Ronald Bilius Weasely, best friend to Harry, best chess player in all of Hogwarts and

student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stayed asleep throughout the entire event.

** End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Read & Review Please!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
